


La cueva

by yami_fudou08



Series: Wander Over Yonder - Woy [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, just kiss, skeleton dance - Freeform, wander x hater, woy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: Wander y Odión terminan atrapados en una cueva cubierta de nieve. Mientras que sus amigos hacen lo imposible por rescatarlos, ambos recuerdan porque llegaron a parar ahi. Muchos Flash Back innesarios. Slash - Wander x Odión
Relationships: Lord Hater/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: Wander Over Yonder - Woy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	La cueva

**Author's Note:**

> Hola… (Advertencia: Slash Wander x Odion)  
Bueno, primero que nada quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga Michu-box que me dio la idea de esta historia como hace mas de un año XD y que por problemas de fuerza mayor no he podido desarrollar hasta ahora. (Rip pc)  
Segundo, también esta dedicado a todos los fans de esta serie que se esforzaron para que no la cancelaran. (Por mi parte firme como 6 peticiones de SaveWoy diferentes aun asi no se pudo hacer nada ¬¬)…
> 
> Un poco sentimental subo este fic, porque este mismo dia es el final de la serie T_T Asi que disfrútenlo…

Odión se veía inquieto mientras parecía tener una discusión interna consigo mismo. Estaba encerrado y sin salida en una cueva fría y húmeda con más ni menos con su gran enemigo Wander que solo lo observaba al otro lado de la caverna con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que esto pudo haber pasado?- Odión se lamentaba en posición fetal desde una esquina de la cueva.

-Bien, Odión.- dijo Wander interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-si me permites explicar que fue lo que ocurrió aquí.

>>FLASH BACK<<

En medio de un planeta nevado, Wander y Sylvia se encontraban con los habitantes del único pueblo de dicho planeta, que tenían una apariencia cercana a los pingüinos.  
Estos pingüinos se deslizaban por unas pequeñas colinas de nieve, seguido por Wander y Sylvia en sus respectivas tablas de snowboard y accesorios de invierno. Como era de imaginar todos se divertían e irradiaban alegría que llegaba hasta el espacio.

Toda esa alegría en forma de corazones llego hasta la nave de don Odión.-Aarrggg...-se quejo Odión al ver como los corazones pasaban en frente de su pantalla, bloqueando la vista de Wander y Sylvia.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a divertirse?!- la pantalla enfoco esta vez a Wander que ayudaba a un pingüino a ponerse de pie.-Siempre ayudando a los demás...-dijo en tono frio. No sabía porque, pero a esa hora de la mañana ya se estaba bastante irritado, por lo que encontrarse con Wander ese día ya era el colmo y no necesitaba una buena razón para querer atraparlo.- ¡Peepers! Fija el rumbo hacia el planeta Dinky dinky Wintery. A pesar de que el Comandante le iba a rebatir esa orden no alcanzo a decir nada, ya que Odión volvió a exclamar.- ¡De inmediato!- el furioguardia solo se limito a suspirar y a acatar la orden.

Mientras que en el planeta, Wander subía esta vez una colina más alta junto a Sylvia y a sus nuevos amigos. Wander estaba a punto de volver a deslizarse, pero se detiene al sentir algo extraño detrás de él. Se voltea al tiempo que levanta la vista y sonríe al ver la nave de don Odión acercarse.- ¡Don Odión!-grito para llamar su atención al mismo tiempo que lo saludaba.-Veo que decidió venir a divertirse a este planeta lleno de pistas de nieve.-dijo en su típico tono infantil e inocente que lo caracterizaba  
Odión por su parte ya estaba rechinando sus dientes.- ¡Furioguardias! ¡Atrápenlos!- ordeno al momento de que la gran lengua de la nave tocara el planeta. Los furioguardias salieron de la nave directo hacia Wander y Sylvia. 

Algunos pingüinos al ver el ataque, se deslizaron por la colina, cosa que Wander decidió imitar. Sylvia los espero y los golpeaba uno por uno mientras retrocedía. Los furioguardias caían rendidos, pero así mismo más aparecían. Ella golpeo fuertemente al ultimo estrellándolo con los demás para así aprovechar de escapar con su tabla.  
Los furioguardias no están seguros de seguirlos, pero de inmediato se escucharon los gritos de Odión -¿Que están haciendo?¡Atrápenlos!- Uno de los furioguardias que estaba en frente lo dudo un segundo, pero uno de los pingüinos que estaba por allí lo empujo adorablemente y se deslizo seguido por mas furioguardias que fueron empujados por mas pingüinos.

Wander mira sobre su hombro y ve a los furioguardias acercándose.- Sabia que se divertirían.-les decía a los soldados que algunos parecían disfrutar el momento, mientras que otros parecían más preocupados de no estrellarse entre ellos. Algunos intentaron atraparlos, pero ellos los esquivaron y continuaron deslizándose por las pistas de nieve.- ¡Odión! ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros!- grito en dirección a la nave.

-¡Aaaahh!-grito furioso-¿Por qué no pueden simplemente atraparlo?- Odión se levanto y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo a las pistas. Vio como Wander se alejaba a la distancia y frunció el ceño. Un pingüino se acerco a él con la intención de empujarlo, pero el esqueleto se dio cuenta.- ¡Ah! Ni creas- dijo tomando al pingüino y subiéndose sobre él como si fuera una tabla de snowboard.

Wander mantenía su vista en el camino hasta que Odión apareció deslizándose a su lado.-Hola Don Odión.-lo saludo amistoso.- No sabía que fuera tan bueno esquiando.  
Odión se sorprendió y rápidamente miro su tabla pingüino. Él no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no se caía. Por su parte, el animal que usaba como tabla no parecía poner objeción de ser utilizado. Odión sonrió malignamente, aunque no supiera lo que estaba haciendo ese pingüino lo podría ayudar a capturar a Wander.  
Odión se acercaba lentamente a Wander. Estaba a punto de sujetarlo pero este y Sylvia cambiaron de carril dejando a Odión en una pista más alta.

Odión se enoja y hace saltar a su pingüino tabla desde su pista hacia la pista de más abajo. Cae forzosamente en la nieve mientras trata de recuperar el equilibrio.  
Sylvia voltea al escuchar las quejas de Odión por no caer. Nuevamente mira hacia el frente para buscar una salida o algo que los permita alejarse de ese esqueleto. Examino cautelosamente el terreno y a lo lejos algo le llamo la atención. Esforzó la vista y poco a poco vio un cartel de prohibido el paso. Aca...Ava...-decía mientras intentaba descifrar el mensaje. Un par de metros más dio un salto de sorpresa al poder leer con claridad.- ¡Avalanchas!-exclamo asustada.- ¡Wander!- llamo a su amigo que estaba adelante de ella.- ¡Wander! ¡Tienes que detenerte! ¡Hay peligro de avalancha!-le advirtió mientras ella misma intentaba bajar la velocidad poco a poco.

-¡Sí! ¡Arrasaremos la cancha!- dijo sin intención de detenerse. 

-¡No! ¡Avalancha! -grito preocupada. Al no volver a recibir respuesta de Wander decidió acelerar para detenerlo ella misma, pero Odión la sobre pasó mucho mas rápido mientras reía malvadamente. 

Odión se acerca más y vuelve a quedar a la altura de Wander.- ¡Odión! ¡Somos los únicos que siguen en la carrera!-dijo feliz al verlo a su lado.- ¡El ultimo que llegue es un huevo podrido!-dijo antes de adelantarse a una zona plana y rocosa. 

Odión se enojo aun más y se adelanto para superarlo. Obviamente ya había caído en su juego. Ambos iban en línea recta hasta que se cruzaron unas rocas que se asomaban sobre la nieve. Ambos empezaron a zigzaguear evitando toparse con ellas Sin embargo, una roca cubierta por una fina capa de nieve sorprende al pingüino tabla de Odión, provocando que se impactara y que el esqueleto volara por los aires.

Odión movía los brazos desesperado como si eso cambiara la gravedad de ese planeta, en vez de eso, cayó sobre Wander provocando que ambos cayeran y rodaran varios metros hasta que ingresaron a una cueva y se detuvieron por el impacto de la pared de esta.

Ambos se quejaban mientras se retorcían en el suelo, cuando un leve sonido les llama la atención, por lo que levantan la vista hacia el techo de la cueva que estaba lleno de estalactitas. Estas se movían de un lado a otro amenazando con caerse.

Tanto Wander como Odión miraban expectante como esos objetos puntiagudos se detenían gradualmente. Ambos suspiraron tranquilos cuando quedaron completamente inmóviles y no hubo ningún accidente fatal.- Eso pudo ser peor.-dijo Wander sonriendo antes de que una gran avalancha de nieve cayera sobre la entrada de la cueva dejándolos sin salida.

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

La cueva

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.- dijo Wander concluyendo la historia. 

Por otro lado, Odión sentía que estaba a punto de estrangular a Wander.- ¡Te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo que no me refería a eso!-le grito.- ¡Ya sé como terminamos en esta cueva!

-Ah…-musito Wander comprendiendo lo que decía su amigo.- ¿Entonces a que te referías?

De un momento a otro, se le quita todo el enojo. De hecho hasta se empieza a sentir un poco nervioso. Simplemente se volvió a sentar desviando la mirada, sin intención de darle una respuesta a la bola de pelo naranja que lo acompañaba.

*Mientras tanto, afuera de la cueva*

Afuera de la cueva, Sylvia estaba trabajando junto con los furioguardias y los pingüinos para sacar la nieve de la entrada de la cueva. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en ese labor que ya parecía inútil aun así ni Sylvia ni los furioguardias se rendirían.  
Dos pingüinos que estaban viendo toda la escena hablan entre ellos emitiendo unos ruiditos adorables de pingüinos. 

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?- anuncio un pingüino con sus ruiditos.- Se supone que los furioguardias y Sylvia se odiaban. Pero ahora trabajan juntos.- dijo moviendo sus pequeñas alas.

-Bueno.- le respondió el otro con los mismo ruiditos.- Es que no estuviste aquí hace unas horas, por lo que no escuchaste lo que dijo la Zbornak.

>>FLASH BACK<<

La nieve cayó y cubrió por completo la cueva. Sylvia fue la primera en llegar corriendo hacia el montón de nieve.- ¡Wander!- exclamo llamando a su amigo, pero lo único que encontró de él era su tabla de snowboard semi enterrada en la nieve. Detrás de ella se aproximaron los furioguaridas que observaron preocupados por su líder, pero de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en Sylvia.

Peppers rápidamente tomo su arma, pero antes de dar la orden de atraparla, ella interrumpió.- Sé lo que están apunto de hacer.- dijo mas directamente a al Comandante que lideraba a los furioguardias.-Pero deberían reconsiderar sus opciones.- comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba por el lugar.-Pueden hacer el inútil intento de capturarme y todos sabemos que no lo lograran...- Peppers sintió el dolor de ese comentario ya que sabía que ella tenía razón.-…o todos podríamos cooperar para sacar a nuestros amigos de esa cueva.-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convencible posible.

-¿Por qué crees que accederíamos?-pregunto de inmediato el Comandante de los furioguardias.

Sylvia suspiro un tanto resignada antes de responder esa pregunta.- Yo no puedo quitar sola esa cantidad de nieve.-dijo apuntando hacia la ex visible entrada de la cueva. Todos los furioguardias se observaron entre sí comprendiendo el punto de la Zbornak.- Además, todos se ahorrarían un dolor de cabeza.- dijo mientras hacía sonar los nudillos de sus manos como si fuera una amenaza.

Peppers se intimido un poco por la reacción de Sylvia, pero un así aparento una actitud digna de un Comandante. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos y él junto con otros furioguardias se reunieron en círculo para discutir la situación. 

Entre el murmullo se oía “Tienen razón” “¿Qué otra opción hay?” “Le tengo mucho miedo”. Sylvia miraba ansiosa como estos discutían, esos enanos se tomaban su tiempo. Una vez que se dio por terminado el debate todos se giraron hacia ella. Peppers se acerco a Sylvia y procedió.- Todos estamos de acuerdo que lo más importante es sacar a Don Odión de la cueva.-dijo con una mirada determinada.- Haremos una tregua desde ahora hasta que rescatemos a Odión y a tu amigo de la cueva. Luego, todo volverá a la normalidad.-finalizo aclarando claramente ese último punto.

Sylvia asintió conforme, por un momento pensó que esos furioguardias serian más difíciles de convencer.-Trato hecho.- lo dudo un poco, pero extendió su mano hacia el Comandante, no le agradaba hacer eso, de hecho tampoco le agradaba mucho ese furioguardia, tal vez porque es el único que parecía tener cerebro-cosa que era una amenaza- pero como Comandante de un ejército sabia que cumpliría con su promesa de la tregua.

Peppers lo dudo un poco, no confiaba en la Zbornak ni un poco y a veces hasta temía hacerle frente, pero sabía que ella estaría dispuesta a todo, incluso a colaborar con ellos para salvar a Wander. Suspiro antes ese pensamiento y sujeto la mano de Sylvia sellando el acuerdo.

Ella por su parte se sorprendió de que el furioguardia estrechara su mano. Cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas, rápidamente se soltaron.-Bien…-dijo Sylvia un poco incomoda por esa situación.- ¡Vamos a quitar esa nieve!-Todos los furioguardias se acercaron emocionados al montón de nieve con mucha iniciativa. También se acercaron los pingüinos que llevaban consigo unas cubetas para quitar la nieve. 

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

Varios pingüinos se unieron a escuchar la explicación del otro pingüino. Uno de los pingüinos hace unos ruidos en respuesta diciendo “Ya sé que eso ocurrió. Solo que no comprendo porque no pueden llevarse bien todo el tiempo” Otro pingüino se lamenta y dice: “¿Por qué no pueden quererse y compartir amor como nosotros?”. Dicho esto, varios pingüinos se abrazaron entre sí…

*De vuelta en la cueva*

Wander saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de tener contacto visual con Odión, quien desviaba la mirada cada vez que Wander se acercaba.- Vamos, dime a que te referías.-le suplicaba animadamente. No quería seguir con la duda.

A cada ruego de Wander, Odión se molestaba cada vez más. A cada saltito que hacia lo irritaba aun mas.- ¡Esta bien!- exploto en grito.-Te lo diré, pero deja de saltar así.- de inmediato Wander se detuvo y espero a que Odión respondiera.-Era por…- dijo un poco nervioso.-…por lo de entrar en calor.-dijo de una vez un tanto avergonzado.

Wander acariciaba su mentón con su mano mientras recordaba lo sucedido.- Aaa… cierto…-empezó a relatar.

>>FLASH BACK<<

-No…-dijo Odión sin creerlo. La entrada había quedado completamente sellada, no había pasado ni un segundo y ya se había acercado a la pared de nieve para intentar quitarla con sus manos desesperadamente. Sin embargo, mas nieve caía desde arriba.- No…no… ¡No!- grito al darse cuenta que estaba atrapado en esa pequeña cueva con Wander.

-No te preocupes.- intervino Wander en el “dolor” de su amigo.-Te aseguro de que Sylvia va hacer lo imposible para sacarnos de aquí.- Tomo su sombrero y saco del interior una lámpara de gas. La encendió y la dejo en medio de la cueva. La pequeña llama iluminaba a duras penas el lugar.- ¿Sabes?-dijo poniendo su atención nuevamente en Odión.- Podríamos aprovechar este momento para conocernos mejor.-dijo como si fuera la mejor idea que le hubiera ocurrido.-Veamos… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el verde…

Mientras hablaba, Odión hizo el minúsculo intento de controlarse, pero rápidamente unos relámpagos aparecieron en sus manos y comenzó a perseguir a Wander por toda la cueva.

-¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado? ¿Prefieres las soccer espacial o beisbol galáctico? ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que escapaba de Odión. Entre tanto correr en la no tan grande cueva, Odión tropieza y cae al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando que las estalactitas se volvieran a mover.

Ambos se quedaron completamente quietos hasta que las piedras se detuvieron. Se escucho otro suspiro.-Que suerte.- dijo Wander aliviado. Aun así una de las estalactitas se aflojo y cayó sobre la lámpara provocando que explotara. Odión observo la destrucción de la lámpara por un momento, pero de inmediato se volvió a enfocar en esa bola de pelo.-Espera.-dijo Wander manteniendo su distancia con Odión.- Es mejor no moverse mucho, sino las estalactitas nos podrán caer encima.

Odión por más furioso que estuviera tenía que admitir-pero no en voz alta- que Wander tenía razón. Se sentó molesto y de brazos cruzados.

Wander procedió buscar en su sombrero otra lámpara igual a la anterior. La extrajo y la volvió a dejar en medio de la cueva. Se sentó en el suelo sin más que hacer, que esperar a que los rescataran.

Hubo un largo silencio. Al menos para Wander, no acostumbraba estar callado tanto tiempo.- ¿Tienes frio?- le pregunto a Odión.

-No.- respondió molesto.- Ya entre en calor…

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

Al terminar de relatar lo sucedido, Odión emitía una gran cantidad de relámpagos y estaba a punto de estrangular a Wander nuevamente,  
Pero luego recuerda las estalactitas y vuelve a su postura indiferente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Wander.- ¿No era eso?

Odión se mantenía en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos. Hubo otro gran silencio, sin que el esqueleto le respondiera a Wander. Este iba a volver a decir algo pero Odión lo callo antes.- No.

El silencio volvió, pero esta vez no duro mucho ya que Wander exclamo feliz al recordar algo.- ¡Ya se!-dijo llamando la atención de Odión.- ¡Ya se a que te refieres!

-¡No!- dijo Odión al sentir como los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de él.-No lo quiero oír.- se cubrió sus oídos, o el lugar donde deberían estar sus oídos y comenzó decir “lalalalalala”. Aun así Wander comenzó a recordar en voz alta.

>>FLASH BACK<<

-Tengo frio.- dijo Wander mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, pero con una sonrisa ya que había pensado en una idea.- Debo entrar en calor y sé la forma perfecta de hacerlo.

-Por favor. Que no sea una canción.- se dijo Odión a sí mismo.

-Una canción.-dice al mismo tiempo que extrae su bajo de su sombrero. Durante la canción Odión se limitaba a no moverse ni a parpadear. Dentro de sí mismo se estaba convenciendo de que tenía la fuerza para aguantar a Wander el tiempo que estuvieran ahí. Solo esperaba que no fuera tanto tiempo.  
Estamos sin salida  
Pero no hay prisa  
Estamos juntos esperando un rescate ideal  
No te desesperes  
Mira, tienes suerte  
Ni el frio y la oscuridad  
Alterara nuestra amistad.  
Lado a lado esperando un rescate ideal.  
No temas en confiar  
Te llegaras a asombrar  
Es un extraño sentimiento.  
Pero estas a tiempo.  
¡Te alegrara participar en la espera de este rescate ideal!  
-Al menos fue corta…- se dijo Odión ya que esperaba una canción aun más extensa. Por otro lado, se quedo observando a Wander, esa canción no fue como las típicas que él cantaba. Fue raro y no sabía qué era lo que quería decir con esa extraña letra. Pero decidió no prestarle atención, solo lo atribuyo al encierro.  
Wander dio por terminada su canción con unos últimos acordes y una amplia sonrisa. Nuevamente, las estalactitas se comenzaron a mecer lentamente provocado por la vibración de las cuerdas del banjo.

Otra vez, ambos se quedaron quietos y esperaron a que se detuvieran.-No vuelvas a tocar esa cosa o las estalactitas nos caerán encima.-dijo en tono de superioridad. Si Wander le dijo que no lo persiguiera para evitar ser aplastados, el también podía arruinarle la diversión.- Además, si quieres entrar en calor ¿Por qué no te acercas a la lámpara?-dijo indicando que esta tiene una llama.

En ese momento, una de las cuerdas del banjo se rompe y una estalactita cae nuevamente destruyendo por completo la segunda lámpara.-Upss.-dice Wander segundos después de quedar a oscuras.-Que lastima. Solo tenía dos lámparas.

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

Wander aun sostenía la misma sonrisa de seguridad con la que inicio su relato.- ¿Y bien?-pregunto a Odión que lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿No te referías a eso?

-Sí, si…de eso hablaba.- mintió para dar por terminado el tema. Así esa bola de pelo no lo seguiría molestando con sus preguntas tontas. 

-Entonces…-continuo hablando Wander.- ¿Qué te parece si cantamos otra vez?- dijo alegremente ante esa idea.-Solamente que esta vez sin banjo.- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para cantar, pero al momento de pronunciar la primera palabra Odión cubrió su boca.

-¿Podrías no cantar?- le pidió molesto. La verdad esa canción lo irritaba bastante.

-eemtamoo inn zaiida, erro ooo ay iisa.- Cantaba Wander sin que nada se le entendiera, pero por la petición de Odión se dispuso a callarse. El esqueleto le quito la mano de la boca esperando que no fuera una trampa.-Pero aun tengo frio.- insistió el más pequeño.- ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer para entrar en calor?-pregunto inocentemente. 

-“Debe creer que soy un idiota”- pensaba Odión mientras lo observaba con rabia y odio.- “Él ya sabe de que he estado hablando, lo único que quiere es que yo lo diga. Pero no voy a caer en su truco”.- se decía a sí mismo de forma paranoica.

-¿No tienes frio?- le pregunto a Odión cuando se rindió de pensar en formas de entrar en calor.  
-¡AAAHHH!- exclamo Odión por la frustración.- De lo que yo estaba hablando era lo que hicimos para entra en calor.- le grito fuertemente al chico.

Wander retrocedió un poco por la actitud de Odión, aun así solo se dispuso a recordar.-Veamos…-decia al recapitular los eventos en su mente.- piensa, piensa…

Odión lleva sus manos a la cabeza y suspira molesto. A veces creía que Wander lo hacia esas cosas a propósito solo para molestarlo.

>>FLASH BACK<<

Después de que se destruyo la lámpara, tanto Wander como Odión tenían frio y estaban comenzando a tiritar. De alguna forma, esa pequeña lámpara había mantenido un poco cálido el ambiente. 

Los dos estaban en lados opuestos de la cueva abrazándose a sí mismos esperando que con eso pudieran superar el frio.- Podríamos pasar el tiempo con un juego de adivinanzas.-propuso Wander. A pesar de no haber recibido una respuesta de Odión, él ya estaba pensando en que adivinanza hacerle.-Veo algo… de color negro.- Por su parte, Odión se negó a responderle y entrar a otro de sus juegos. Después de todo por seguirle la corriente termino encerrado ahí.- ¡Acertaste! Es la nada.-dijo Wander asombrado.-Eres muy bueno en esto.-dijo riéndose, pero se detuvo para estornudar.

Wander medito por unos segundos y levanto la vista hacia el esqueleto con una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes que podríamos hacer para estar en calor?-dijo mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas y las alzaba con la notoria idea de una abrazo.

-No. Jamás.- respondió de inmediato.-Nunca en la vida.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, Wander dio un salto abrazándolo por espalda.-¡Ah!¡Sueltame!- comenzó a quejarse y a correr por la cueva tratando de quitarse a Wander de encima. 

Por su parte, Wander no planeaba soltarlo ya que comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor al estar junto a Odión. Entre todo el escándalo, una de las estalactitas emitió un sonido, pero sin moverse. Al notarlo, rápidamente Wander suelta al villano.- ¡Odión!-lo llamo sin alzar tanto la voz. Al tener la atención del esqueleto, apunto hacia las rocas puntiagudas.

-Aarrg…Malditas rocas- musito malhumorado Odión observando el techo.- ¡Que más importa! ¡Ya no hay nada que se destruya! ¡De hecho no me importa si esas rocas me aplastan!-grito en un arranque de ira hacia las estalactitas y sobre todo hacia Wander. En ese preciso instante, una estalactita se desprendió por completo cayendo a un lado de Odión, provocando que este diera un salto y siendo atrapado por Wander.  
Ambos observaron el destrozo junto a ellos un poco asustados. Pero después de unos segundos de asimilar lo ocurrido sus miradas se cruzaron. Wander le lanzo una sonrisa picara a Odión que solo suspiro molesto ya que el chico obtuvo el abrazo que tanto quería.-No digas nada…

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

-Aaaa… con que a eso te referías.- dijo Wander a Odión con una sonrisa picara.- Pero te falto una parte en la historia.-dijo con la intención de seguir contando lo ocurrido.

Nuevamente Odión se puso nervioso y se cubrió los oídos.- lalalalalala no te oigo. 

>>FLASH BACK<<

Al fin y al cabo ambos continuaron abrazados. La oscuridad era más notoria que antes, al parecer de Wander ya era de noche. Llevaban bastante tiempo atrapados sin señal de ser rescatados o siquiera de que alguien esté cerca de esa cueva. Era algo inquietante no saber que ocurría. Wander suspiro afligido por ese pensamiento.-Sylvia ya tardo mucho.-dijo preocupado al pensar en quien sabe donde estaba su amiga.- ¿Y si ella también quedo atrapada en la nieve?- este vez levanto la vista hacia Odión esperando que él le respondiera.- ¿Y si nunca escapamos de aquí?-dijo por ultimo con una gran angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro.

En realidad no le importaba en lo más minino si Sylvia resulto atrapada en la avalancha, pero esa última pregunta alarmo a Odión. Una rápida imagen de él atrapado por siempre con Wander llego a su cabeza, pero de inmediato la agito esperando no volver a pensar en eso.- Mis hombres deben estar buscándome y no se detendrán hasta encontrarme.-dijo pensando en lo que creía que ocurria afuera. Bajo la vista para ver la esperanzadora mirada de Wander.-“¿Qué rayos le pasa? Hace un momento estaba preocupado y asustado ¿Y ahora se pone así?”.

\- ¿En serio crees que nos encontraran?-pregunto aun mas ilusionado al pensar en el rescate.

-Mmm.. Claro.-dijo lentamente Odión al sentir una extraña incomodidad. ¿Estaba consolando a Wander? ¿A su mayor enemigo?-“¡¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?!”-se pregunto a sus adentros, pero antes de que se diera una respuesta para auto convérsese fue interrumpido.

-Qué alivio.- Wander suspiro suavemente y se acurruca más en Odión. Este se alejo lo más que pudo, lo que no fue mucho, solo hasta apoyar por completo su espalda en la pared. Era una situación incómoda para él, se sentía incomodo. Wander cerró los ojos lentamente mientras se acomodaba junto a Odión.- Para ser solo unos huesos eres muy cálido.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras quedaba dormido lentamente.

Odión se seguía sintiendo incomodo, por lo que no se durmió de inmediato. Se quedo despierto viendo a la nada. Todo estaba oscuro. No había nada. Lo único que podía sentir era su nerviosismo, el pelaje de Wander y su suave respiración. 

Aunque estaba oscuro, podía distinguir un poco a Wander. Verlo ahí acurrucado sobre él y durmiendo, lo enojaba. Pensaba que esa bola de pelos era un mocoso odioso y muy irritable. Pero al verlo dormir no parecía ese mocoso irritable que siempre había conocido, de hecho parecía casi normal. 

Ver a Wander tan tranquilo y anteriormente un poco asustado, lo hacía sentir mejor. Él no era lo que siempre creyó. Hasta se le paso por la cabeza que al día siguiente Wander dejara de ser tan molesto. Si ese era el caso, creía que podía resistir estar más tiempo junto a él. 

Odión sonrió para sí mismo esperando que eso ocurriera. Cerró los ojos para quedar hundirse lentamente en sus sueños.

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

-Un momento…-interrumpió Odión.- ¿Cómo sabias esa parte de la historia si estabas durmiendo?

-Es que no de dormí de inmediato, sino unos minutos después.- explico Wander sin darle mucha importancia a ese detalle.

*Afuera de la cueva*

Sylvia estaba al mando de los controles de la nave de Don Odión. Junto a ella el Comandante Peppers y los furioguardias veían como operaba los controles para utilizar la nave como una pala de nieve gigante.

-Oye, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?- le pregunto un furioguardia a otro que estaba de pie a su lado.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue lo siguiente…-empezó a explicar 

>>FLASH BACK<<

Todos los furioguardias, los pingüinos y Sylvia continuaban repetidas veces sacando la nieve, pero eso estaba empezando a aparecer un trabajo que no tendría final. 

-Rayos. Esto no funciona…-comento Sylvia mientras se detenía en su trabajo. No entendía de donde salía tanta nieve.-“Debe haber otra forma”- comenzó a pensar otra forma de sacarlos, pero de pronto un sonido le llamo la atención y le reconoció de inmediato.

Rápidamente, comenzó a escalar sobre el enorme montón de nieve esperando encontrar una entrada. Se detuvo a una altura moderada cuando escucho claramente. Eran los ronquidos de Wander. Penso esperanzada al creer que Wander estaba vivo. Empieza a cavar lenta y cuidadosamente un pequeño agujero en la nieve esperando encontrar lo que esperaba.

Una vez que le encontró un fin al agujero, asomo su cabeza y sonrió al poder distinguir la mayor parte del lugar. Era la cueva. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a su amigo.- ¿Wander?-lo llamo delicadamente mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.- ¡Wander!-lo llamo aun mas fuerte cuando lo diviso en el suelo durmiendo junto a Odión, provocando que ambos despertaran de golpe.

-¿Sylvia?-se pregunto Wander al no verla.

-Aquí arriba.- dijo ella llamándolo desde arriba ya que estaba casi a la altura del techo.

-¡Que gusto verte!-dijo Wander aliviado.- Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

-Se necesita más que un poco de nieve para detenerme.-dijo admitiendo esa posibilidad.

-¿Nos vas a sacar de aquí o no?-interrumpió Odión abruptamente.

-Oh cierto…-dijo Sylvia al recordar el rescate.-No podemos sacar la nieve. Todo es muy frágil. Podríamos provocar otra avalancha.- Dicho eso, tanto Wander como Odión compartieron la misma mirada asustadiza. Estaban en un gran problema.- ¿Y si salen por agujero?- dijo Sylvia de manera desesperada.

-¡Sí!-dijo Wander fascinado por la idea, pero igual de rápido que se emociono también se desalentó.-Don Odión no cae por ese agujero…-dijo notando ese detalle. Wander sabía que Sylvia protestaría, por lo que de inmediato continúo hablando.-Además si saliéramos por ahí podríamos provocar otra avalancha. 

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Pepper que había escalado la nieve y ahora se encontraba junto a Sylvia. Ella quito su cabeza del agujero para ver al furioguardia. 

-Podríamos quitar la nieve con la boca de la nave.- explico brevemente.-como si fuera un cucharon gigante.-Se empezaron a escuchar a algunos que estaban de acuerdo.-pero…agrego Peppers provocando que todos se callaran.-…el único problema es que Don Odión tiene las llaves de la nave.

En ese mismo instante, Sylvia volvió a asomarse a la cueva.- ¿Escuchaste?-le dijo al esqueleto.- Necesitamos la nave.

Odión se cruzo de brazos molesto, no quería que utilizaran su nave como si fuera cualquier cosa.-Señor, tiene que decidir que es más importante ¿Su vida o que la nave se llene de nieve?- dijo Peppers desde afuera de la cueva. Aun así, Odión lo pudo escuchar.

-Aaarggg…Esta bien.- dijo buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos.

-Eres muy manipulador.- dijo Sylvia adulando al Comandante Peppers.-Me agrada.-el furioguardia solo se limito a desviar la vista de la Zbornak un tanto incomodo por el sorpresivo comentario.

-Aquí tienes y no quiero ver ningún rasguño en mi nave.- Odión tomo sus llaves y luego las lanzo hacia el agujero. Sylvia extendió las manos para sujetarlas. Ese movimiento brusco provoco que un montón de nieve se desprendiera cayendo sobre Sylvia y Peppers tapando la entrada.

El comandante salió de la nieve en busca de aire, al ver que no había rastros de Sylvia comenzó a escarbar un poco desesperado para encontrarla. De pronto una mano sosteniendo unas llaves se deja ver entre tanta nieve. Peppers la sujeta y la ayuda a salir.-Las tengo.- dijo Sylvia victoriosa.-Vamos.

Ambos bajaron hasta la nave seguidos de muchos furioguardias y pingüinos. Sylvia entro y se sentó frente a los controles sin preguntarle a nadie. Utilizo las llaves para accionar la nave.- Comienza el juego naturaleza.-dijo decidida.

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

-Ah…eso ya lo sabía.-dijo el furioguardia a quien le explicaban.-Yo preguntaba el porqué la Zbornak es la conduce la nave si es nuestra nave.

-Creo que nadie se atreve a quitarle el volante.- dijo el otro furioguardia.-Ni siquiera el Comandante Peppers.- esto último lo susurro ya que susodicho estaba a unos pasos de él.

-Oye, ¿Como sabias lo que ocurría dentro de la cueva si no estabas cerca?-le pregunto notando ese extraño detalle.

El otro furioguardia lo pensó y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

*Mientras que dentro de la cueva*

Después de tantos recuerdos y de la negativa de Odión de otro abrazo, Wander se dispuso a hacer muñecos de nieve para pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba a rescatarlos.

Mientras Wander ponía toda su atención en realizar un muñeco de nieve de Odión, este mantenía su distancia. Se sentía molesto con él mismo por lo que le dijo a Wander, por suerte se distrajo haciendo un muñeco de nieve o sino jamás lo dejaría olvidarlo.-“No puedo creer que dije que yo…”.-Se agarro la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

\- Odión…- lo llamo el más pequeño, que seguía dándole forma a la estructura de nieve.- ¿Seguro que no me quieres acompañar?-decía animadamente con la esperanza de que el esqueleto accediera a participar.

-Seguro…-respondió secamente mientras continuaba pensando.

-Es divertido…-insistió Wander en un intento de convencerlo. Al ver que era inútil bajo la vista un poco apenado, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír. Recogió un pedazo de la estalactita, se dirigió a la pared de la cueva y comenzó a dibujar.-Mira Don Odión, dejare una marca que indique que ambos estuvimos atrapados en esta cueva.-dijo mientras dibujaba.-Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en mucho tiempo volveremos aquí y recordaremos lo que ocurrió.-finalizo con una gran sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado para que Odión pueda ver el dibujo. Era un dibujo bastante infantil donde él y Wander se abrazaban con las palabras “Odión y Wander estuvieron atrapados en esta cueva.”

Odión solo lanzo una mirada despectiva por el horrendo retrato y luego desvió la mirada hacia un punto vacio en la cueva. Wander por su parte sonrió y continúo dedicándose a su muñeco de nieve. 

Los pensamientos de Odión volvieron al instante. Tenía que olvidar lo que dijo. Lo que necesitaba era distraerse con algo. Instintivamente su mirada se volvió a clavar en Wander.-“No hare un muñeco de nieve”-se dijo a sí mismo. Pero aun así su vista seguía en él. Se veía feliz como siempre y estaba divirtiéndose. No entendía porque Wander era así estaba en una situación terrible, pero se las arreglaba para ser feliz y positivo. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo se dejaba llevar por el momento o algo así? Lo observo detenidamente y sin pensarlo sonrió involuntariamente. Su mente se dejo llevar a tal punto que se llego a preguntar por qué pasaba tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo. Después de todo solo era un chico normal, pensaba que era algo excesivamente alegre, pero no tanto al ver otra emoción en él aparte alegría. Solo era un chico normal. Nunca lo había visto triste o desesperado, de hecho pensó que era imposible verlo así, pero hace unas horas lo vio cuando pensó que la posibilidad de que su amiga se había quedado atrapada y que ambos no saldrían de la cueva. Al parecer Wander no era como él creía.

-¡Listo!-dijo Wander interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Odión para enseñarle su muñeco de nieve terminado.- ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto cuándo noto que el esqueleto tenía su atención.

Era una interpretación bastante fea e infantil, incluso peor que el dibujo de la pared. Odión se levanto con la intención de desatar toda su fuerza en ese espantoso muñeco, pero se detuvo al recordar las estalactitas. -Maldición…-se dijo al lamentar no atacar.

-¿No te gusto el muñeco?- pregunto Wander inocentemente.  
Suspiro un par de veces y le respondió sin perder el control.- No. Todo está mal. Yo no soy así.- Odión se levanto y se acerco al muñeco para modificarlo.- Soy más fuerte y apuesto…-comenzó a decir a medida que comentaba sus “cualidades”.

-¡Wow!- dijo Wander al ver el nuevo muñeco de nieve de Odión.-Es igual a ti.- comento emocionado.- Tú si sabes cómo hacer un muñeco de nieve. ¡Ahora hagamos uno de mi!- dijo aun mas emocionado ahora que Odión lo acompañaba. Se arrodillo para juntar un montón de nieve y comenzar a darle forma. Odión solo estaba de pie junto a Wander viendo como plasmaba su emoción en la nieve. Sin embargo, un morro de nieve cayó sobre el sombrero del chico provocando las risas del esqueleto. El más pequeño también rio al ver que Odión por fin se veía más alegre. Se quito la nieve de su cabeza y tanto él como Odión se enfocaron en el muñeco de nieve empezaba a tomar la forma del viajero.

*Entre tanto, afuera de la cueva* 

Sylvia jadeaba al sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Habían logrado sacar una gran cantidad de nieve con ayuda de la nave, sin embargo con temor de golpear la montaña con la superficie de la nave continuar a quitar lo que ‘quedaba’ de nieve con las cubetas de los pingüinos. Llevaban horas sacando la nieve de la entrada de la cueva, sin embargo la nieve que se en encontraba en la cima de la montaña caía hasta ellos.-Es inútil…-dijo Sylvia llamando la atención de Peppers y de otros furioguardias que se estaban cerca.-Hay que pensar otra forma de sacarlos.  
Todos se detuvieron y dejaron de de lado sus cubetas para pensar en una nueva idea. El comandante Peppers apoyaba su mano en su ‘barbilla’ meditando cualquier posibilidad.-Si no podemos quitar la nieve…-comenzó a decir.-…podríamos deshacernos de la nieve de otra manera. Como derretirla.-Propuso llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Era una buena opción lo que proponía, pero de inmediato noto un detalle.- ¿Cómo crees que podríamos derretir esa cantidad de nieve?- pregunto Sylvia indicando la nieve que se encontraba en las alturas.- Necesitaríamos un lanzallamas gigante o algo así.

Aunque al Comandante no le gustaba admitirlo, la Zbornak tenía razón. ¿En donde encontrarían una fuente de calor tan grande?

-¿Y si usamos los motores de la nave?-sugirió un furioguardia con tono despreocupado.

Tanto Sylvia como Peppers se observaron sorprendidos por la poco convencional sugería, pero sin embargo…-Podría funcionar.-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Gran idea Tim, si todo sale bien te ganaste un asenso.- dijo felicitando al furioguardia.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ilusionado.

-La verdad no, no hay mas rangos disponibles…-comenzó a explicar.- Espera. Se interrumpió Peppers cuando ya todos se habían hecho la idea, tanto del plan como de un inexistente asenso.- Si usamos los motores de la nave, podríamos rostizarlos.

-Pero podríamos apuntar el fuego de los motores solo en la entrada de la cueva.- añadió Sylvia.- Si mantenemos la distancia no los lastimaríamos.

Pepper lo medito un poco.-Si, podría funcionar. ¡Todos a la nave!-ordeno a los hombres que lo obedecieron.

-Yo iré a decirles que se alejen de la entrada.-le dijo al Comandante antes de comenzar a subir el montón de nieve. Debía advertirles del nuevo plan.

*En la cueva*

Una vez terminado el muñeco de nieve de Wander se dedicaron a tomarse unos segundos para observar a ambos. El más pequeño sonreía al ver el trabajo que había hecho junto al villano, se giro hacia Odión y le sonrió aun mas. A pesar de estar atrapados estaba feliz de estar con su amigo. El esqueleto distrajo su atención de los muñecos de nieve al sentir cierta carga de alegría a su lado. En ese punto, Odión no sabía decir si Wander lo irritaba o lo inquietaba con tantas risas y amor para todos, así que solo decidió ignorarlo y volver a sentarse contra la pared.

Wander no le dio importancia a conducta de Odión, simplemente creía que estaba algo cansado por el tiempo que llevaban encerrados. Volvio a observar su muñeco pensado.- Le hace falta algo…-decía pensativo. Chasqueo los dedos y rápidamente se quito su sombrero para ponérselo al muñeco.- ¡Perfecto!- dijo exageradamente como si viera el mejor de los espejismos.-Aun no.-recordó de pronto. Se acerco a su sombrero y extrajo una cámara de fotográfica.-Primero hay que sacar unas fotos de recuerdo.-se volteo para informarle a Odión, pero este solo desvió la mirada sin responderle.

Enfoca a ambos muñecos de nieve, pero al ver como no se veían enteros en la cámara comienza a alejarse un par de pasos.-Un poco más atrás… más…mas.- decía a cada paso que daba hacia atrás. Llega hasta Odión y tropieza cayendo sentado en su regazo. –Perfecto.- Odión quedo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo petrificado por la cercanía.-No te mueves para que pueda tomar la fotografía.-dijo Wander enfocando la cámara. Tardo un momento hasta que se escucho el ‘Clic’ seguido de un flash. A Odión no le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando Wander volvió a hablar.- También tomare una para usted.- volvió a enfocar con la cámara pero esta vez decidió girar la lente.  
Odión permanecía inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Sus ojos bajaron para ver el lugar que Wander ocupaba sobre él. No. Su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada. Esa irritable bola de pelo estaba sentado en su regazo como si nada. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y pudo respirar temblorosamente. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco y se quitaría solo. 

Wander se tardaba una eternidad en tomar la fotografía. Cuando se volvió a escuchar ‘Clic’ Odión respiro tranquilo, y aliviado. Estaba a punto de empujar a Wander, pero nuevamente hablo.- Tomare otra por si acaso.-Anuncio para volver a poner su rostro detrás de la cámara.

Odión volvió a quedar inmóvil y su respiración se volvió a obstruir. Mientras Wander tomaba la foto, el esqueleto dejo descansar su cabeza contra la pared y levanto la vista. Sobre él estaban las estalactitas. Las maldijo esperando que su pesadilla termine pronto.

Se escucho otro ‘Clic’ y Wander se volteo hacia Odión quedando frente a él.- ¿Cuál te gusta más?-le pregunto enseñándoles las 3 fotografías, aun sentado en el regazo del esqueleto.- Sé que todas son básicamente las mismas, pero podrías tener una favorita… Esta se ve más clara que las demás…-Mientras hablaba y hablaba su voz parecía desvanecerse en el tiempo. Odión se ponía más y más nervioso y no se atrevía a decir nada o mejor dicho no le era posible. Wander se percato de que algo le pasaba le pasaba al esqueleto porque no le respondía.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Wander preocupado por su amigo.

-Es incomodo…-respondió Odión a duras penas.

-¿Qué?-dijo Wander sin entender.- ¿Qué es incomodo?- le volvió a preguntar, pero no espero una respuesta, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco colorado y acalorado.- ¿Tienes fiebre?

Odión simplemente negó con su cabeza.

Wander posa su mano en la frente de Odión para verificar, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento de parte del esqueleto.- Creo que estas un poco afiebrado.-dijo acercándose para verlo mejor. Claramente tenía un tono rojizo en su rostro. –Debe ser fiebre ¿Qué más podría ser?

Odión no pudo aguantar y exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo.- ¡Eres tú!

Wander no reacciono ante el fuerte grito que retumbo con un eco, solo lo quedo mirando decir o hacer nada. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder distinguirse en la oscuridad. Odión observaba como Wander no tenia expresión alguna y eso lo irritaba aun más. Respiraba un poco agitado por haber escupido toda su ira acumulada en una sola oración. Igualmente su odio no se desvanecía, aun estaba molesto. Solo pensaba que ¿Como era que Wander no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba? Literalmente.

-Creo…-dijo Wander rompiendo el silencio en lo que parecía ahora una inmensa cueva.-…que yo también tengo fiebre.-dijo débilmente. Odión vio como Wander se aproximaba a él lentamente. Pero por alguna razón no se pudo mover, de hecho ni siquiera puedo intentarlo, solo que quedo inmóvil esperando lo que sea que esa bola de pelo estaba punto de hacer. El rostro de Wander se acerco lo suficiente al de Odión para que sus labios se rozaran.

Odión estaba completamente congelado mientras los labios de Wander y los suyos se juntaban aun más. Mantenia sus ojos estaban cerrados, esperando que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo haya sido tan solo una pesadilla. Abrió sus ojos temeroso y vio que Wander también mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ambos estuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que de un momento a otro, Wander resbalo sobre la cara de Odión y cayó a un costado de él.

Odión tardo unos momentos en reaccionar por lo que ocurrido. Vio a Wander tirado a su lado, parece que se había desmayado. Lentamente se acerco a Wander para verificar que le había ocurrido. No se movía, solo respiraba. Odión lo dudo un segundo, pero se quito uno de sus guantes para poder tocar la frente de Wander.- ¡Ay!-exclamo al menor contacto con la frente de Wander que amenazaba con causar graves quemaduras en sus manos. Odión lanzo una mirada molesta hacia el chico, pero de inmediato su cara de enojo se transformo a una mas alterada.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!-grito exageradamente.- ¡¡Me beso!!- dijo limpiándose excesivamente su boca con su ropa.- Espero que no sea contagioso.- Dicho eso, el silencio volvió a reinar en la cueva. El corazón de Odión comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más y más fuerte. No era la primera vez que le daba un beso a alguien, pero al contrario de lo que sintió con el beso que le dio a la vieja Reina Entozoa, esta vez fue todo diferente. Se sentía nervioso, sudoroso y con una extraña sensación que revoloteaba en su estomago. Ya no estaba cerca de Wander, pero se sentía igual de acalorado como cuando lo estaba hace unos momentos. Llevo torpemente sus dedos a sus labios sin saber que mas hacer en una situación así. ¿Por qué Wander lo beso? ¿Lo habrá hecho apropósito? ¡¿Y porque ese maldito se atrevió a desmayarse sin darle una explicación?! Necesitaba comprender esto.- ¡Necesito una señal!-exclamo ruidosamente hacia el techo de la cueva.

En ese instante, se abre un pequeño hueco de nieve y deja entrar un haz de luz justo en el lugar donde Don Odión estaba de rodillas en la nieve con ambos puños en el aire. Sylvia asoma su cabeza por ese hueco y lo único que vio fue a Wander inconsciente en el suelo y a Odión con sus puños en el aire. Por lo que solo tuvo una conclusión.-Cuando salgan de aquí date por muerto.-dijo amenazante hacia el esqueleto.

A Odión le costó trabajo articular palabra, estaba nervioso. No tanto por la amenaza de la Zbornak, sino porque aun su corazón latía como una de las más ruidosas de sus bandas favoritas. De alguna forma, logro carraspear para poder responder.- Solo se desmayo.- dijo con un tono notoriamente neutro para él. Ante la ceja alzada de Sylvia, Odión volvió a hablar con su actitud de siempre.- ¡Le dio fiebre! Es su problema, no es mío.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sylvia suspiro desconsolada para sí misma.-Es terrible cuando Wander se enferma.- dijo preocupada y en voz baja. Definitivamente, tienen que salir de esa cueva cuanto antes.-Escucha, no me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero vas a tener que hacer lo que yo digo para salir de aquí.-le dijo a Odión. Este miro sobre su hombro observando cómo Sylvia explicaba su nuevo plan. Ir al fondo de la cueva, hacer un hoyo si es posible y esconderse allí hasta que derritan la nieve de la entrada.

-Sí, sí, si…-dijo Odión sin darle tanta importancia al nuevo plan.-Eso hare.

-Bien…-dijo Sylvia aceptando esa respuesta de mala gana.-Te vigilo.- anuncio antes de irse lentamente por el hueco. Odión suspiro aliviado después de que ella se fue.-Te vigilo.- dijo Sylvia apareciendo nuevamente por el hueco haciendo una seña con sus dedos y retrocediendo hasta volver a desaparecer.

Cuando quedo completamente solo suspiro aliviado de que la Zbornak no haya visto lo ocurrido. Fijo sus ojos en Wander, que seguía tirado en el suelo como si estuviera hecho de trapo.-“¿Estaría fingiendo?”- se le cruzo alarmantemente por la cabeza.-“No. Se hubiera levantado para hablar con su amiga”- pensó calculando todas las posibilidades. -Wander…-lo llamo pero este no respondió. A su parecer si estaba desmayado.

Antes de poner en marcha el nuevo plan, Odión se cruzo de brazos al pensar en cómo llevar a Wander desde la entrada-que era donde estaba desmayado- hasta el rincón de más atrás. No tenia animo de tocarlo. No solo por estar literalmente hirviendo sino porque simplemente no lo quería no tocar después de lo paso. Hizo una mueca un poco avergonzado. 

No se permitió que ese recuerdo llegara a su cabeza. No tenía porque huir. Solo se acerco a Wander, estiro su brazo para sujetarlo, pero retrocedió asustado al ver como este se movió para respirar profundamente.

Odión respiraba agitado contra la pared. Por un momento creyó que Wander había despertado, pero continuaba en el suelo sin moverse.-Puedo hacerlo…-se decía a si mismo.- Soy genial…Valiente.- decía mientras se acercaba paso a paso cada vez más confiado.-No puedo acobardarme a causa de un mocoso como él.- decía cada vez mas heroico.-¡Soy Don Odión. El más poderoso de toda la galaxia!-Exclamo al sentir como toda su valentía y energía correr por todas sus venas. Sin embargo, procedió a no tocar a Wander, sino a empujarlo con sus pies hasta que lo dejo al fondo de la cueva. Una vez terminado la parte más difícil se dedico a hacer el agujero para poder esconderse.

Mientras trabajaba, miraba de reojo a Wander esperando que este reaccionara de un momento a otro. Siempre hacia cosas como esas, solo para enojarlo. Ahora parecía que no, pero… Odión dejo de escarbar al pensar que fingía estar desmayado y que no reacciono antes solo para engañarlo. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de adivinar la trampa de Wander.-Mas te vale que no estés fingiendo.- le dijo al cuerpo inanimado del chico. Odión se molesto aun mas y continuo hablando a pesar de no recibir respuesta.- ¿Ah sí? Y para que sepas, lo que ocurrió hace rato no significo nada.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Todo se quedo en silencio. Paso un minuto, dos, tres… Odión no pensaba ceder, esperaba una disculpa o al menos que admitiera que lo había besado a propósito, pero finalmente pensó que de verdad Wander esta desmayado. Miro sobre su hombro solo para ver a Wander exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo dejo.- ¿Wander?-lo volvió a llamar, pero este no se movía.- ¡Mira. Un pobre cachorro necesita ayuda para cruzar la calle!-grito como último recurso, pero este no se inmuto.

Concluyo que si Wander no reacciono a eso, de verdad debería estar inconsciente. Ignoro la presencia del chico y continúo trabajando en el hoyo de nieve. Poco a poco comenzó a escarbar más lento…-“¿Sera que…?”

>>FLASH BACK<<

Después de entregarle las llaves de la nave a Sylvia tanto Wander como Odion se veían mas animosos.- ¡Vamos a salvarnos!-Exclamo Wander al momento de tomar al esqueleto de las manos y dar saltitos de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Estamos salvados!- le respondió Odion mientras le seguía el juego de saltitos a su compañero. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos se percato de su reacción, soltó a Wander fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Odión se abrazo a sí mismo de nuevo al sentir un corriente de aire.- ¿Tiene frio de nuevo?-pregunto Wander al notar la reacción de su amigo.

-No…- respondió para dejarse de abrazar. Lo último que quería ahora era otro abrazo de Wander. Y si, para evitarlo tenía que aguantaría al frio, eso haría.

-No se tiene que hacer de rogar.- dijo generosamente.- Si quiere un abrazo solo tiene que pedirlo.- dijo acercándose a Odión con la intención de darle un abrazo.

-¡No!-dijo el esqueleto poniendo su brazo como distancia.- ¡No quiero un abrazo!-dijo con su actitud infantil.

-¿Entonces prefieres un beso?- pregunto bromeando mientras pestañeaba de forma coqueta.

-¡NO!- respondió con temor antes de que Wander se atreviera a hacer algo.- ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!

Su eco retumbo en toda la cueva. Las estalactitas comenzaron a mecerse, pero aun así ninguno de los dos les prestó atención. Odión concentraba su mirada amenazadora en el chico, lo cual provoco que la típica sonrisa de Wander hubiera desaparecido. Se entristeció y bajo un poco la cabeza para no ver a Odión.-Esta bien…-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada. Carraspeo un poco y siguió hablando normalmente.-…Es solo que, pensé que como somos amigos, tal vez no te tomarías a mal una broma…-dijo un poco dolido por el comentario del esqueleto.

-¡No somos amigos!- dijo aun más molesto.- ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta es por tu culpa que estemos encerrados aquí! ¡Tú y sus absurdas bromas!- concluyo cruzándose de brazos molesto.

A Wander le tomo un poco de tiempo responder. Había escuchado todo lo que le dijo Odión, pero solo una cosa le quedo en la mente.- ¿No somos amigos?-dijo con tristeza al estar al borde de las lagrimas.

Odión le llamo la atención la voz quebradiza de Wander y miro sobre su hombro para verlo. Al momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él. Mas o menos, justo en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. ¿Qué coincidencia, no?

Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Pensó que se sentiría bien el dia en que Wander por fin comprendiera lo que en realidad pensaba de él. Pero es todo lo contrario. -mmm…bueno…yo-Creyó que tal vez podría suavizar un poco lo que dijo. Aunque para él lo que dijo fue perfecto y nada más que la verdad. Pero sintió que Wander lo tomo un poco ¿mal?-“Muy mal…”- pensó. Lo veía casi llorando. No sabía que decir, era malo para esas cosas.- Es solo que yo…mmm… no nos conocemos tanto, pero…-vio que Wander levanto la mirada con toda su atención en él. Rápidamente siguió hablando para que no se hiciera la idea equivocada de que lo quería conocer.- ¡Eso no! lo que quiero decir…- trato de arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Pero si te agrado?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza, tratando de reparar en la primera acusación de Odión.

Aunque no quería retractarse de ni una solo palabra que dijo, así mismo, no quería que Wander estuviera así de triste. Se sentía culpable y era esa culpa que le ganaba a cualquier otra cosa. -mmm…si. -respondió casi sin pensarlo.

Ese pequeño si, fue suficiente para que Wander sonriera de nuevo.- Bueno, una amistad lleva mucho tiempo y dedicación…-empezó a decir mientras comenzaba a recuperar su personalidad de siempre.-…como yo y Sylvia. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y siempre estamos juntos, por eso nuestra amistad es tan fuerte.- siguió explicando con su ánimo ya recuperado.- Pero nosotros no nos vemos tanto, ni pasan tanto tiempo juntos y por eso sientes que no somos taaaan amigos ¿Verdad?- Concluyo felizmente. 

Por su parte y por una extraña razón, Odión sintió que no quería volver a verlo como antes. Era como si Wander tuviera el poder de pegarle la triste a los demás.- Si.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- A eso se refería.

-Está bien…-dijo Wander.-…porque después de todo la amistad es un trabajo arduo y difícil, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos.- dijo dándole un abrazo.-Y aunque usted no sienta que somos amigos, yo si lo siento.- finalizo su deducción al igual que el abrazo.

Odión seguía con su sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Pensaba que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Wander no lo dejaría de fastidiar nunca. Prácticamente, estaban igual que antes. 

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente en la cueva y solo estaban ellos con unas sonrisas tontas en sus caras. Ya pedía él cualquier cosa que al menos lo salve de esa situación incómoda.- ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-pregunto Wander de la nada.

“¡¡Aleluya!!”

>>FIN DE FLASH BACK<<

Después de recordar lo ocurrido, Odión continúo haciendo el hoyo en la nieve. Se preguntaba si es que Wander le dio un beso con intención…-“Después de todo ya había bromeado con eso”- se decía mientras un leve sonrojo atravesaba su pálido rostro.

*En el exterior*

Sylvia estaba al mando de la nave. Movía sigilosamente el volante para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, intentaba nivelar la nave a la misma altura de la montaña para comenzar a derretir la nieve desde la cima.  
-Más arriba. -decía un furioguardia que estaba junto a ella.  
-No. Más a la derecha. -decía otro. Todos los furioguardias e incluso unos pingüinos le sugerían instrucciones en voz alta para llevar a cabo el plan. Entre el gran murmullo de que había en la sala de control Sylvia alzo la voz para silenciarlos.- ¡Cállense!-grito fuertemente enmudeciendo a todos los presentes.-Sé como volar una nave, pero si tienen una sugerencia díganmela uno por uno. -decía mientras seguía controlando el volante.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero de inmediato todos comenzaron a gritarle nuevamente. Sylvia estaba a punto de volver a gritar pero Peppers se le adelanto.- ¡Cállense!- exclamo llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Todos los que no estén a cargo de la sala de control lárguense!-ordeno. La mayoría de los furioguardias y todos los pingüinos suspiraron decepcionados y se encaminaron a la salida de la habitación.  
Mientras todos se amontonaron en la puerta de salida uno de los pingüinos quedo de pie junto a un panel de control. Observo los botones de colores y animadamente presiono uno provocando que se activara una alarma. Todos observaron espantados como una luz roja parpadeaba en el interior de la nave.  
-¡El seguro del giroscopio!-advirtió Peppers un segundo antes de que la nave se destabilizara y comenzara a girar sin control.

Un revoltijo de furioguardias y pingüinos volaban por los aires, chocaban entre sí e intentaban sujetarse de cualquier cosa que evitara dañarlos. Sylvia por su parte se sujeto firmemente del volante reusándose a perder el control. Maniobro audazmente mientras jalaba unas palancas.- ¡Lo tengo!-dijo impulsando el volante hacia su cuerpo. La nave logro estabilizarme moderadamente, sin embargo continuaban girando sobre sí mismo.  
A cada giro que daban Sylvia se las arreglaba para que el fuego del motor derritiera parte de la cima de la montaña.-"No hay tiempo que perder"- pensaba determinadamente. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados, incluso ahora podrían estar congelados. Sylvia sacudió su cabeza ante esa idea.-"Tengo que salvar a Wander”.- pensó en su amigo que estaba afiebrado.-"Era una emergencia"- se dijo al recordar la última vez que Wander estuvo resfriado. 

Todos los furioguardias luchaban por mantenerse de pie mientras que otros evitaban vomitar por los mareos. El Comandante Peppers se intento balancear pero cayó al suelo con ganas de vomitar. Observo a la Zbornak que manejaba la nave como una loca.-"¿Donde será que "aprendió" volar una nave?"- pensó sarcásticamente, pero de inmediato sus mareos volvieron a él.-"Puedo aguantarlo con tal de que salvemos a Don Odion"- pensaba mientras se levantaba y se sujetaba de una de las sillas.- "No imagino el infierno por el que debe estar pasando allí encerrado con Wander."

*En la cueva del infierno*

Odión ya se encontraba dentro del pequeño agujero que no había podido hacer más grande. Junto a él Wander aun estaba desmayado y apoyado en su regazo.- Nadie se imagina por el infierno por el que estoy pasando.-Literalmente para él era un infierno. Sentía mucho calor estando al lado de Wander, parecía que su fiebre empeoraba cada vez más. Odión no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que ocurrió momentos antes de que Wander se desmayara. Mientras más lo pensaba parecía que competía con esa bola de pelo para ver quien tenía la temperatura más alta.- ¡Rayos!-dijo tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente.- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- luego de decir eso unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza. Y cada vez más comenzaron a deslizarse por las paredes de la cueva y a caer sobre ellos. 

Unas cuantas cayeron sobre el rostro de Wander, provocando una pequeña queja de este. Comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se veía cansado y tenían las mejillas coloradas.- ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Ya escapamos de la cueva?- pregunto débilmente.

Odión prefirió evitar la primera pregunta y solo se limito a responder lo que ocurría en ese momento.- Ya casi. Hay que esperar a que se terminen de derretir el hielo.- respondió tratando de sonar igual de desinteresado como siempre.-Pronto acabara.

-Oh…es una lástima.- dijo Wander delicadamente.-…estaba disfrutando estos momentos contigo. Aunque estuviéramos encerrados en esta cueva por mi culpa.-articulo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Nuevamente, Odión volvio a sentirse mal. Aunque jamás negaría que todo esto fue culpa de Wander, pero aun así se las arreglaba para que él se sienta culpable. Y más encima, le había preguntado qué había ocurrido. Seguramente Wander se hacia el tonto como siempre. Odión sentía una gran mescla de emociones que estaban a punto de estallar.

Wander abre sus ojos a duras penas y fija su vista en Odión que a su parecer sentía ¿miedo? No lo sabía con seguridad, solo sentía que su cuerpo estaba tenso y que temblaba precipitadamente. Wander sujeto la mano de Odión y le regalo su mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer en su estado.

Extrañamente para Odión, todas esas emociones comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco. Odiaba mucho a Wander. Le gustaba odiarlo. Pero odiaba sentir algo que no sea odio. ¿Qué más podía sentir a parte de odio?

De pronto, la nieve de la entrada empezó a escurrirse rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que una llamarada de fuego del motor se colaba por ahí. Instintivamente, Odión cubrió a Wander para protegerse del fuego. Ambos se acurrucaron y aguantaron el intenso calor que se amenazaba con alcanzarlos. 

Al sentir como el fuerte calor se apagaba lentamente, ambos levantaron la vista y miraron a su alrededor. Al parecer era de día, pero aparte de eso lo que más les llamo la atención fue que la entrada que había desaparecido por completo, solo quedaban las roca que formaban la cueva. Luego, vieron unos furioguardias y pingüinos que se asomaban en la ex entrada.

Rápidamente, Odión soltó a Wander y se levanto para alejarse de él. Antes de que alguien dijera algo de lo que creen acabaron de ver, Sylvia apareció empujando a todos para llegar a donde su amigo.- ¡Wander!-exclamo a su rescate.

-Sylvia…-musito en voz baja cuando su amiga lo cargo en sus brazos y lo abrazo. Luego de unos segundos, la Zbornak se separo al notar lo caliente que estaba.

-Tengo que llevarte a un doctor.- dijo preocupada.

-No es tan grave.- comenzó a decir Wander en un estado más animado, pero igual de enfermo.-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo en este planeta. Lo pase genial con Don Odión.

-¿A si?- dijo Sylvia incrédula.-Y ¿Qué cosas hicieron?-le pregunto mientras enfocaba su mirada amenazadora en el esqueleto. Esperaba que le confirmara si de verdad se desmayo, probablemente por la fiebre, o si Odión se atrevió a golpearlo.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir Wander mientras recordaba.-…Cantamos, jugamos a las adivinanzas, hicimos muñecos de nieve.- decía mientras enumeraba cada actividad.

Todos los furioguardias fijaron sus ojos en su líder impresionados por imaginarse todo lo que decía el chico enfermo. De inmediato, Odión lo interrumpe.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es así! –dijo negando todo nerviosamente.

-No me puedes engañar.-dijo Wander divertido al pensar que Odión bromeaba.- Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió…Haber… en donde me quede.- se decía tratando de pensar.

En un movimiento desesperado Odión grita para callar a Wander.- ¡Furioguardias! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno rápidamente.

-Cierto. La tregua terminaba cuando los sacáramos de la cueva.- aclaro uno de los furioguardias. Mientras otros asentían dándole la razón. Luego, se supieron en posición de ataque y se lanzaron contra Sylvia y Wander.

Sin pensarlo, Sylvia coloco a su amigo en su espalda y comenzó a correr golpeando a todos los furioguardias que se le cruzara en el camino.-Espera.-dijo Wander llamando la atención de Sylvia.

-¿Qué estás loco?-dijo Sylvia que seguía corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por más furioguardias. 

Wander busca en su sombrero y extrae un pedazo de papel que lo dobla hasta convertirlo en un avión. Lo lanza en dirección a Odión, para luego volver a dirigirse a su amiga.-Listo.-dijo para luego usar lo que quedaba se sus fuerza para sujetarse de las riendas. Tras la aprobación de su amigo, Sylvia forma una burbuja con la cual se elevaron y comenzaron a alejarse lentamente.

Odión vio el avión de papel que se aproximaba a él. Lo atrapo y con algo de temor lo abrió para ver su contenido. Resulta que ese papel era la foto que Wander había sacado a los muñecos de nieve. En un arranque de ira al recordar que ocurrió después de tomar esa foto, Odion la rompió en mil pedazos y le disparo con sus rayos a los fragmentos que sobraron.- Lo último que quiero es un recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en esta cueva.- dijo molesto por la foto, por Wander y por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En eso, Odión estornuda repentinamente. Wander lo había contagiado.- ¡AAAHHH!-grita maldiciendo al cielo.- Maldito mocoso, bola de pelo que ayuda gente…- lo insultaba con dificultad debido a que su enojo lo ahogaba. 

Sylvia mira molesta sobre su hombro al escuchar las ofensas de Odión.- ¡No es un mocoso!-le grito defendiendo a su amigo.- ¡Tiene 21 años!

Wander reía por lo bajo mientras descansaba en la montura de su amiga.-Ese Odión es tan gracioso…-decía en un estado bastante delirante.

-¿21 años…?-se dijo Odión en voz baja sin poder creerlo.-“¿Wander tenía 21 años?”.-pero…pero…pero…-comenzó a decir sin poder terminar la frase…

-¡Vamos! Rápido, todos a la nave.- ordeno Pepper a los furioguardias.-Hay que alcanzarlos. Odión fue llevado encontrar de su voluntad por un montón de furioguardias que se apresuraban por ingresar a la nave.

Odión llego hasta la sala de los controles de mando, pero solo se quedo de pie sin decir nada, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.-“pero…pero…”

-Señor.-lo llamo el comandante Peppers pero no recibió respuesta de él.

-“Pero… pero si yo…”-se decía Odión ignorando completamente a todos a su alrededor.

-¡Señor!-lo volvió a llamar Peepers.

-“¡Pero si yo solo tengo 19 años!”- dijo por fin a sí mismo.-“Wander es mayor que yo”

-¡SEÑOR!-le grito aun mas fuerte esperando que pudiera hacerle caso.

-¿¡QUE!?-le respondió con toda su ira por su reciente descubriendo.- ¿¡PORQUE TODAVIA NO DESPEGAMOS!? ¿Y porque la nave está llena de pingüinos?-dijo al notar la presencia de estos.

Algo atemorizado por el ataque de ira de su jefe, Peppers solo se limito a solo apuntar hacia el panel de control donde había un gran hueco con cables por fuera donde notoriamente hacía falta el volante de la nave.

Nuevamente, Odión volvió a gritar fuertemente enojado por todo lo ocurrido en ese día. El eco de su grito se expandió hasta la distancia más lejana. Sylvia sonrió triunfante al escuchar ese grito. Rio mientras sacaba el volante que escondía debajo de su montura para luego lanzarlo.- Jajaja Tontos.-Un vez que se deshizo del volante enfoco su vista en su amigo que dormía tranquilamente en su espalda. Este sonreía a pesar de estar afiebrado y débil. Sylvia también sonrió al verlo, pero luego se enfoco en el camino y se apresuro. Lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar un doctor para Wander lo antes posible. Una vez que se vuelva a estar sano y tan vivaz como siempre le podría preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad en la cueva. 

>>FIN<<

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien... bueno, despues de muchooo mas de un año logre escribirlo. (Te consta Michu-box ajajaja :v) 
> 
> Primero quiero decir (y como me pregunto otra amiga, tu sabes quien ¬¬) no quise incluir lemon, ya que no me gusta escribir personajes OC. Yo siento que Wander es demasiado inocente y que Odión es demasiado timido como para que lleguen a ese punto,asi que pfff... 
> 
> Tambien como mencione en otro fic de Woy, es que Peppers iba a sufrir por Odión en cada fic que escriba (porque yo siento que a él le gusta odion :3) al menos esa era la idea hasta que le encuentre una pareja y para ser sincera, creo que se ve bastante bien con Sylvia. Aunque por otra parte, tambien sentia que ella se veia bien con el emperador asombroso. Asi que tengo un triangulo romantico aqui ajaja o quien sabe, talvez no empareje a Sylvia con nadie y deje a Peppers con el emperador asombroso nunca se sabe :v 
> 
> Por ultimo, una pregunta en general: ¿Alguien sabe cuantos años tiene Wander? Porque creo que en la serie nunca lo mencionan su edad. Pero crei interesante que él sea mayor que odion, por mas niño que se viera :v
> 
> Bueno... un saludos a los que sobrevivieron al final de la serie T_T y como siempre las sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas.


End file.
